Lost To Luna
by MarvelPietro
Summary: Luna Lovegood is searching for something she lost. Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood, make a surprising pair. This story has love, comfort, comedy and adventure. DracoXLuna
1. New Year

**Lo****st To Luna**

**New Year**

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

Happy New Year ! Champagne corks fly in the air as the alcohol flows into crystal glasses for guests to drink. Couples kiss. Music and Laughter fills the air. Smiling faces and cocktail dresses are all I see.

Happiness has been drawn on the faces of everyone for the past four years, everyone except me. I walk past familiar faces with plastered grins on all of them. It hurts you know to be- to be alone. I miss my family , I miss my dear dad. He was a casualty during the war. I smile slightly as I walk in the gardens while echos from the party can be heard behind me .

I smile because I realize how silly I am being again, daddy must be so happy to be with her. To be with his lovely wife , my mother . How I miss them. I notice that I'm no longer in the gardens of Harry's mansion but rather deep in a forest. I giggle thinking this is so typical of me, to wander off in the forests and search for something. But this time I am not looking for some creature that few have laid eyes on. No, I am searching for my former self , my naiveté , my laughter and my carefree nature.

I wonder if I will ever recover from this sense of loss, I read once when one feels they lost a family they need to build a new one.

I smile to myself I should do that . I stop in the grass and look around as I hear an animal like growl surrounding me; my only source of light is bestowed upon me by the lovely moon. The sounds seem to be coming from every direction; I don't flinch in fear or cringe at the horrible growls of a creature or creatures that I haven't seen. Yet. I have a blank look on my face; ironic that this might be the way I die, by some mystical creature that I have never seen.

I feel relief, odd. Why? The growls stop and then I hear, faint in the far distance behind me,

"Lu.."

Everything seems to go dark all of a sudden, because darkness is the absence of light and all the light that surrounded me has evaporated .

Daylight graces this place as yellow,white, purple and pink flowers cover the grounds. How pretty, I think. I see a lovely young woman, taking a plant from the roots as if trying not to harm it. She is delicate and elegant as she sits on the ground, her dress a beautiful fabric, silk, I assume, it seems as if she is posing, as if waiting for someone to take her picture.

Her back is to me .She turns and smiles at me I smile back but soon notice she isn't looking at me but past me. I bite my lip because I know her , I know this woman. I know her now. She's smiling at the girl that just walked past me. The girl looks lovely in a pink dress ,white socks and black shoes.

It all becomes clear to me, ever so clear. I am watching as the woman embraces the girl in her arms and it hurts . It hurts because I didn't recognize her sooner. It hurts because I didn't recognize the garden . It hurts because this memory of myself and my mother has been lost to me .

It doesn't seem real and I wonder why I never remembered this lovely moment. A tear escapes my eyes as I kneel down beside my younger self and my mother. I am not seen by her, not at all. I listen as my mother asks my younger self about a story I read with princesses and a prince who saves the damsel in distress. I smile as I notice the way she looks at the young girl. The way she looks at her daughter, the way she looks at me.

I listen as my mother instructs a seven, no eight, year old me how to act like a lady and how to hold myself while I walk. I am shocked that she is so elegant; she is not at all as I remember her to be, personality-wise, that is. I had always thought of her as a free spirit , a wild child , an adventurer, but what i see is a young, poised, proud pureblood mother. It makes me rethink every story my father told me about her. But one thing about her from all my memories seems to be the same: she loved me.

As I look around I notice this can't be my memory, because it is through someone else's eyes. Also this someone isn't focused on my mother but rather on me , the eight year old me that is. I turn to see if this is my father's memory but notice someone hiding behind a tree.

My younger self is too busy with her mother to pay attention to the small person behind the willow tree, but as I turn to my mother's face I see she notices the small person and has a knowing smile on her face. As I walk closer to the small person it occurs to me that it's a child maybe nine or ten years old from the height. The child is still focused on my younger self, whose back is turned to the spy; as I get closer, I wonder did I have a cousin or even a close friend at that age that I don't recall?

But my mother noticed the child and smiled which means he or she must not be a threat at all. Must be someone my mother expected. Hidden mostly by the Willow tree all I see of the child is a small pale hand and side of his or her face. It's the right side of his face, I see it is a small boy now that I am closer. Paying attention to this young boy, I take in the few aspects of his face that aren't hidden by the tree. One stone grey eye, the other concealed by the trunk of the willow, is filled with innocence and soft pale blond hair is combed neatly back. What a cute boy, I think.

I turn towards my mother and see love in her eyes, directed toward the younger version of me as she kisses and hugs her. Love, I want to feel that again. Love.

"Love ..Love..Lovegood ! Damn it wake up !"

XXXXX 


	2. Allow Me To Introduce Myself

**Allow Me To Introduce Myself **

Earlier That same Evening :

New Year's just perfect, I think sarcastically to myself. Another excuse my mother uses to throw a lavish ball where I am to be introduced to another money-seeking, heart-breaking, terribly sneaky woman. I sigh softly.

I should be grateful that every time I come across such a woman, I manage to figure out her true agenda before we say our "I do's", even if it is the day before the wedding. At least my parents aren't pushing me as much to wed since I've been conned by future brides on at least three different occasions in my short life. Yes, I am thankful that I didn't marry them because wizard marriage vows last forever and forever is a long time to be with someone who only wants your wealth and estate.

Heartbreak. I think of that word as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. They didn't break my heart more like my pride. I won't lie, it hurt to find out that the woman who was perfect for me in every way was just trying to reach my bank account. I didn't love them, but they had all claimed to love me. Until, that is, I discovered their true identities, then they hated me for being so clever .

I smirk at my reflection, con a Malfoy and you end up with a mound of law-focused paperwork and trouble ever landing a job, let alone a husband. Should I try to find a wife? Should I bother ? I've been manipulated so many times. I sigh again. I want a child, a son of my flesh and blood. A child of my own not an heir.

Seeking an heir is a sad reason to reproduce but making love to have a child, that's something. There is a difference, believe me I know. I see it in the first born of pureblood families; an heir is just a product of an agreement , left for the house elf and tutors to raise, but a child you love, hold and care for- Goodness! I have been spending too many hours alone with my mother, her theories and ideas are starting to rub off on me. This is all her fault, I was supposed to wed at eighteen like most pureblood wizards to a girl my parents, my mother really, chose for me between the young, tender ages of eight and ten.

My mother had chosen a pureblood family that she had befriended during her school years. Too bad it had backfired when the agreement fell through because the mother passed away and the father was against my father's views. 21 is right around the corner for me , that is considered old for a pureblood ,rich wizard as myself to be unmarried but life is unpredictable. Then again I"ll just blame it all on mother for choosing the girl and my father for siding with the Dark Lord. Much better, less blame on me.

I smirk as I roam the expansive halls of my mansion which is too close for comfort to the bloody Potter household. I should have never moved out of the Malfoy Manor but my parents were overbearing.

This place is nice because it is bigger than Potter's, I smile. I hope none of his dimwitted guests wonder into my land , I have the biggest signs and the most terrifying mystical creatures that the Russian wizarding world has to offer. Their bite and bark are something you never want to come across, it isn't like you'll see them, they do tend to be invisible when they wish to attack .

I smile as I walk to my fireplace to leave but suddenly stop , I put a memory trigger spell on my estate incase some poor soul I do know meets my "Pets" before I come back home . The memory trigger spell should alert me by triggering the first time I ever saw the intruder and protect him/her in a bubble till I return. Smiling, I remember the memory that Blaise and I shared as the spell hit him; we were kids and I was being my proud Malfoy self. I laugh, yes the memory trigger spell will do.

Using apparition I reach the Malfoy Manor to a swarm of young women all trying to get my attention. Goodness, New Year's is going to be hard work. I doubt any of these girls are pure if you know what I mean.

Mother would be so disappointed if she knew the true nature of the girls that are surrounding me and how they are attempting to seduce me without a ring on their finger. Shame on them, don't they know the facts behind pureblood marriage ? 'Pure' is used in more than one way. The young Mr. and Mrs. must be one another's first .That is if they intend the magic of the vows to work ,which I do.

Why would I say vows to someone who would be able to cheat on me? That is a dreadful thought. Malfoys are faithful and I expect that from my wife. Thank Goodness for Magical Vows. I notice all the woman start to distance themselves from me and suddenly become shy , if I'm correct this sudden change in behavior can only be triggered by one person.

"Draco , love", she walks to me, smiling a sweetly elegant smile as she hugs me to her smaller form.

Ah, yes, my mother has arrived , so all these so called "ladies" are trying to represent the perfect, sweet and shy, future pureblood bride. Have they forgotten I just witnessed their true nature? Do they think my marriage is based on whom ever my mother fancies me to be with ? Yes I was right. Tonight is going to be a long night .

I am my confident self during the New Year's ball. I dance , I make small talk and I fake a smile, only when my mother is looking. I don't know why I bother with faking a smile, my mother knows me too well to buy it , she scowls at me when I do.

I am being approached by more and more woman as the countdown for the New Year approaches , but like a frightened child I hide between my parents as they discuss something I could care less about. Father has a tug at the side of his lips as if, heaven forbid, he would smile but it soon disappears as my mother glares at him then shifts her attention to me .

"Draco dear, you must enjoy this little event ,we didn't work on it for weeks on end for you to hide behind us. "

When she says 'we' my father chuckles earning him another glare from my mother. That chuckle confirms what I was thinking that my father had no hand in planing this event.

"I'm not hiding Mother ! Malfoys do not hide."

She shrugs her shoulders and lets me stand near her. I am successful in avoiding a kiss from any of the ambitious women as the clock strikes twelve. I mentally pat myself on the back and turn to see my parents sharing a peck of a kiss while I stand awkwardly beside them like a third wheel .

Blaise on the other hand is enjoying himself , I wonder if I should tell the witch he is kissing that he is in fact married , I decide against it.

I walk up to my room in the Malfoy Manor to avoid the guests. As I lay on the bed I am reliving a memory. Odd, I don't recognize it. The smell in the air is spring, it's morning and I am partially witnessing two figures in the far distance.

As seconds pass things get clearer and the details are better shown. I wonder who the blond haired woman is. The girl she is hugging is wearing a pale pink dress that reaches under her knee, mother and daughter probably, they look so similar. I smile, it reminds me of the similarity between my father and I.

I walk towards the lady and her daughter. The closer I get to them, the more I realize that this isn't any memory but the memory of a pureblood witch and her daughter; most likely the young girl is one of the many my parents wanted me to be married to. I can tell from the way they carry themselves and dress that they are in fact pureblood .

I wonder where I am in this memory. I turn my gaze and notice myself, hidden behind a willow tree. My god, why did mother even bother to teach me all the ways to act if I just waltzed around, acting like a little stalker? I look back at the girl , she is lovely. I wonder what made my parents or hers refuse to our little union , I don't remember her but I do remember the other homes and families I visited when I was looking for my future wife. I smile then It hits me like a ton of bricks I am having my memory triggered because this girl or her mother is in my trapped estate. I get off the bed and get home as fast as I can. This is going to be interesting.

=0=0=0=0=

**R****eview****s are welcomed!**


	3. We've Met Before

**We've Met Before **

I reach the border between Potter's mansion and mine. The Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die was screaming alongside the Weaslette at my large garden, which probably looks more like a forest from it's size, as black magical smoke, a defense spell I placed on my estate against him and his family, kept them at bay. The smoke and the forest allows me to look at them as they scream for someone to come out, they seem frightened maybe even worried. I tilt my head to the side as I watch on , my presence unknown to them. Growls fill the silence of the night , as my pets play. Potter and his companion's eyes widen as they hear my pets get louder. Potter looks at the Weaslette.

"We need to get help!" She nods and they run back to his mansion as I smile and walk to see the mouse that my trap has caught for me today.

While approaching the site where my pets play I notice blood all over the grass, a hundred different thoughts enter my mind within seconds. Did the memory trigger spell not protect the intruder? Did my pets get to her before the spell did? Is she, or even it, attacking my pets? She could be a werwolf for all I know. Am I going to have to bury a body tonight?

If she is pureblood, which pureblood wizard family must I floo over to collect the body? Goodness, I hope I won't go to Azkaban. I whip my wand out of my pocket and run closer to the scene and what I see shocks me to no end.

My pets would still be invisible to me if it weren't for their form covered in bright red blood as they fight with another creature twice their size. Blood covers the grass as I notice only six of my pets are fighting I assume the creature killed four of them already.

"Lumos!" The spell lights the tip of my wand, I walk closer to a figure laying in the grass as a bubble surrounds her, long blond hair, yellow dress and green heels.

I kneel down to the figure as she slumbers. I can't carry her or levitate her away from the fighting because my protection spell. In her mind she probably viewed me as a threat when she was awake and the spell follows that belief.

Just perfect I huff i am trying to save her and her mind is using my dark magic against me, damn spell. I gotta wake her up and get us both out of my forest. How can she sleep with all the sounds that are going on around her?

"Wake up!"

"Please." She mumbles some nonsense about _Love_, typical of a woman if you ask me.

Wait a minute. "Love?" I say more to myself than to her , "Love?" I say it again then I remember her.

"Lovegood! Damn it! Wake up!" Her eyelashes flutter open and she stares at me.

It's unnerving; she isn't looking at me but deep into my eyes like she is trying to find out my deepest , darkest secrets. This all takes place in a matter of seconds enough time for the protection spell to stop. I grab her hand and drag her away from the frenzy , I don't even wait for her to take in what's happening.

I drag her into the forest trying to get as far away from the fight that occurs behind us, we start off sprinting then running as if we're being chased. We reach my manor; I hold the silver snake handle of the large entrance door. The magic identifies me as the owner and opens the two large doors to my manor. When we enter the doors shut, as I call for a house elf my voice is echoed through the large empty mansion .

I hear a loud snap to my left, signaling the house elf's arrival,

"Yes Master Malfoy?" I look at the pitiful creature that reaches my knees.

"Send the Centaurs out to my pets , there is an attack in my forest." The Centaurs are one of the many creatures who lost their homes when the new Ministry put spells on the forests limiting what the Centaurs could eat, do and even where they could go. So I had offered them a home in my 'forest' for the simple protection they offered my mansion. The half-man, half-horse creatures took the offer and have lived on my estate ever since.

"Yes , Master Malfoy, Seady does what master wishes." The elderly elf disappeared with another crack.

Right then and there I realize my fingers are wrapped around her hand tightly as if I'm afraid to let go of her. I turn to her and she is staring at our joining hands, a slight smile spreads across her face , I seem confused by why I'm still holding her hand as well as why I find her smile pleasing to me. She looks up and catches me looking at her and I drop her hand. Her hand falls to her right side as if it's been there from the start. I walk away from her and she follows I don't bother to check I just know that she is there behind me. I enter my office with oak wood shelves full of Dark Magic texts and sit behind my desk .

I gaze at Loony Lovegood as she looks at a leather chair which is in front of my desk and asks me,

"May I?" I nod, she sits and tilts her head looking at me ever so ridiculously.

"Lovegood!" I startle her, out of her loony thoughts from all the girls to end up in my backyard.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself ?" She looks confused, it's beyond me why she isn't in St. Mungo's, probably because Potter pities her or enjoys her nutcase stories of nonsense.

Damn Potter, "What are you doing on my property at 1:30 in the morning?" She blinks at me as if I insulted her, "I can have you arrested ! You are trespassing."

Her response to all I've said to her so far , is a simple "Oh" , she looks at me with a dreamy look in her eyes, it's her signature look, so I give her my signature smirk and stand up from my seat, walking slowly to her.

I lean against the edge of my desk, "Did Potter send you? He can't send Weaslette to spy on me anymore because she is now his wife, I have a spell against all of his family to stay off my land."

She smiles at me as if I had just told her the secrets of the Universe "No." She answers simply.

I hold the bridge of my nose and close my eyes."Why did you bring that- that thing onto my property? It killed my pets." I say sadly.

She stands up and gets close to me " I didn't bring any creature..Oh wait!"

I snap. "Oh wait! That's all you have to say? You killed my pets which I spent years raising , how dare you come her and allow bloodshed on my land! I should have left you to my pets for dinner !"

She doesn't seem fazed at all by my outburst , she is still looking dreamily at me "The Creature, it could have been following the Nargles that were probably following me , Nargles tend to follow me but since I have trouble spotting them I don't notice."

I slap my forehead then my hand slides down my face after listening to her stupid explanation , mad is the only word that comes to mind when I think of Loony Lovegood.

Had I really expected a real answer? I guess that means I'm going mad since I did ask her the question. I move my hand away from my face only to find she is inches away from my face, she smiles, not of her dreamy smiles but a real smile. It frightens me as I find myself between her and my desk "Something on your mind Lovegood?" She nods.

Silence passes for a few minutes before I ask, "Care to share ?"

She replies, "Oh yes!" She takes a step away from me and continues, "It's you."

I roll my eyes and chuckle "Of course it's me Lovegood who were you expecting Potter? " I spat as I said the name of my enemy .

She as always was unfazed .

"You're the boy in the memory." My eyes widen when I hear what she just said , how did it slip my mind, the memory of the girl and her mother, that was her, it was Loony Lovegood. I gulp and nod. Her blue eyes widen as if my simple nod meant the world to her.

"You knew me then ?" she asks.

I sigh, "It was a memory wasn't it?"

She nods again, I avoid looking at her as she gets closer to me. "I don't remember that memory."

I hear the sincerity in her words. "Neither do I", I reply, confused.

"Parents." She sighs and I look at her like she grew another head. She giggles at me, I assume I have a dumb look on my face because she continues her explanation, "Our Parents tried to hide that memory we had of each other but they can never erase it, and something triggered the memory. "

My eyes widen and it all makes sense to me. My god when did Lovegood get smart? "But why?" I find myself saying out loud much to my disappointment.

Loony Lovegood is blushing , what in the world is she thinking? "Lovegood , I can't read your mind." I remind her.

Her eyes widen first with shock then she seems relieved by my statement, "Well , I am pureblood, Draco and there are certain traditions that pureblood families follow..." Her statement is cut short by a loud knocking at my front door I sigh and call for Seady.

A resounding crack announces the elf's presence as he appears in my study, "Who's at the door?" I ask irritably

"M-M-Mister P-P-Potter, Master Malfoy."

I raise an eyebrow. "Well tell him to shove off." I say turning my attention back to Lovegood.

I feel a tug at my sleeve and turn back to the elf. "B-B-But Master he has Auroras and they demand to -"

I yell at the elf, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT POTTER BLOODY DEMANDS !" I hold the bridge of my nose for the second time tonight , the elf is shaking. He probably thinks I"m going to hurt him or worse make him hurt himself. I sigh "Seady ask Potter exactly what he wants."

The elf relaxes, "Yes , Yes Master Malfoy." A crack signals his exit.

With my hands behind my back I stand waiting for the elf to report back to me when I remember I'm not alone. I turn to Lovegood, she is wearing the most ridiculous glasses I've ever seen, where it came from I haven't a clue. Her dress has pockets at each side, I assume that's where the glasses were before. I bite my tongue so I don't snap at her, for all I know Potter put her under Imperius Curse to do his bidding. As I wait I wonder why it never occurred to me that Lovegood was indeed a pureblood , she can't be put responsible for the idiotic things her lunatic father made her believe about mud bloods and half-bloods.

Now that I look at her she is pretty in that awkward loony way, that's the term, Awkwardly Loony.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Seady popping back into the room, "Master Malfoy.."

I look down at the elf "Get on with it will you."

The elf nods "Mister Potter ask Seady if Master Malfoy home so Mister Potter come in and help Miss Lovegood"

I stare at the creature "Hm." I turn to Lovegood as she smiles at the stupid elf , "Lovegood."

"Yes, Draco?" I wonder why she insists on calling me by my first name.

"Do you wish to go to Pothead?" She giggles at my statement which surprises me since when did she have a sense of humor, better yet when did she understand anything or anyone other than herself ?

"I'll go." The elf is beside himself with joy as he nods and leaves us.

As she moves toward the door she smiles at me dreamily.

"Draco?" I look at her as I shuffle things on my desk. "May I talk to you ?" she asks me.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't we doing that now?" I ask she looks down as if shy and nods. I leave my desk's side and walk toward her, "What about?"

She looks up at me her blue eyes seem so loving and innocent , probably the complete opposite of my eyes. "About the memory..."

I stop her there. "Look Lovegood I already told you , I remember as much as you do."

She mumbles something I don't understand "What is it now Lovegood?"

Her eyes lock with mine. "My mother." She says softly .

"What about her ?" Loony smiles at me never breaking her stare from my eyes, "She smiled at you."

"What do you mean Lovegood?" I demand.

"My Mother smiled at you when she saw you hiding, I think that means she approved of you." She says, her voice is soft.

I am shocked by her statement. Approved? Was she talking about pureblood marriage agreements? Did she know why I was even watching her in that memory?

Shaking my head I get rid of such thoughts. "I don't know what you're talking about." She looks at me like I am the loony one.

She smiles dreamily and I feel uncomfortable.

"Why don't you ask her?" Sorrow fills her eyes and the smile disappears. This probably is the only time I;ve ever seen Loony sad . She looks at her feet , her hair covers her eyes.

We are pulled out of the moment by a screaming Potter, "LUNA! LUNA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Coming." She speaks softly, I doubt Potter heard her, "May I talk to your Mother ?" She asks me , I nod she smiles slightly. "Tomorrow ?"

I think for a second then reply: "Alright.."

A real smile creeps back on her face. "At noon?"

I nod at her. "Now get Potter out of my house!"

She nods and runs off but not before saying: "Goodnight Draco."

I smile to myself this is going to be a first, as I floo to the Malfoy Manor to tell my mother about the turn of events.

xxxx

_Reviews are love!_


	4. Meet My Parents

**Lost To Luna **

**Meet My Parents **

Skipping as I go down the stairs of the Manor, I can tell it isn't the Malfoy Manor but it is still creepy, maybe if things go the way my mother had intended them to go I would end up living here and get to redecorate. A blush creeps on my cheeks. I haven't smiled since daddy passed away , not a real smile anyway. I giggled; he made me giggle. Draco Malfoy made me giggle. I wonder who was more surprised, him or me, by the sound of my laughter?

Daddy didn't approve of the Malfoy's ; I remember it like it was yesterday , he'd say "Don't talk to that Malfoy boy, he is his father's son and his father is a horrible man. "

Sadness starts to fill me , would daddy disapprove if I got close to Draco ? But wait Daddy also told me that everyone deserves a chance, I smile again. I see Harry and two tall men beside him trying to enter the manor, poor Seady, Harry must terrify the small house elf. Harry doesn't notice me and threatens the house elf.

I rush to the scene. "Harry stop being mean." I don't yell my voice is clam and steady .

Harry looks at me like I just declared myself Queen of England.

"You're alright ! Luna you're alright ! "

I nod , Harry's smile suddenly appears then disappears .

"Did Malfoy torture you ? You can show me if he did." I shake my head right to left as a no which he accepts as a response.

I go up to him as he dismisses the two auroras. "Goodnight Seady." The house elf seems a bit taken back by my kind gesture; he whispers a goodnight as I leave with Harry by my side.

Harry stares at me weirdly, I wonder if I seem happy to him. We enter Harry's mansion before he gets the chance to ask me anything I say goodnight and use apparition to go home.

As I brush my hair , I wonder if Draco understood what I meant . He obviously didn't know my mother passed away when I was nine. Should I have told him? Would it have made a difference in our relationship? He didn't seem as horrible as I remember him being when we were younger.

He is handsome and I like that he let his hair grow a bit. It now reaches the end of his neck or beginning of his shoulders. I hope he doesn't let it grow out like his father . I giggle , the only reason I am thinking of his hair is because I am brushing mine. I stare at my reflection in the mirror.

I wonder if he'd ever find me pretty? In the memory he had looked at me like I was the mystical creature he couldn't believe he had found. Maybe a unicorn, wait that's silly unicorns are real. I crawl into my bed, I hope to dream of that memory because my mother was there and she seemed happy.

I stretch like a feline as I wake up thanks to the sunlight that spread over my bedroom. I get ready for the day. What to wear today for the meeting with Narcissa Malfoy? I tilt my head to the side as I stare at my closet that is filled with vibrant colors: pinks , blues, and yellows. I smile, pink will do , as I reach for a pink dress that reaches my knees .

It isn't a shapely dress, rather a wide plain dress but that's where accessories come into play. I wear purple leggings and pink flats. Should I wear my favorite earrings ? I decide against it and wear a cat brooch instead. I like what I'm wearing , it isn't as out there as what I am used to but it's still fun.

I go to my kitchen to have breakfast. When I sit down at the table I realize I overslept and I should be at the Malfoy Manor in a few minutes . And then I'm off .

I am shocked to see that I'm not in the Manor but rather outside the gates. They have a spell probably against trespassers; I smile Draco called me that yesterday. Or was that today since it was 1:30 A.M. ?

Yes, it happened today, it wasn't yesterday.

"Excuse me, young lady?"

I look at the gates and wonder who addressed me . I look up to see gargoyles made of stone looking down at me.

"Yes , I am here for a meeting with Narcissa Malfoy."

The gargoyles look to each other for what to do next. They seem to agree on something because all of a sudden one of them takes off to the manor and I wait. A few moments later the gate opens.

"Thank you." I say but he only looks sadly at me. I practically skip to the manor . Wanting answers to my questions that neither I nor Draco know.

A house elf opens the large doors before I even knock .

" Mrs. Malfoy is expecting you." I nod and enter the large Manor . As I look around the elf seems irritated.

"This way" , the elf directs me to the garden where I find Draco and his mother discussing a serious matter. I can tell Draco isn't pleased at all. The elf Introduces me and Draco pulls a chair for me as I think to myself what a gentleman he is; his mother is staring at my attire as if I entered her house in the nude. Draco all of a sudden is pleased with himself. Narcissa smiles at me and nods at me as she sips her tea.

"Mother you remember Loo ..Luna Lovegood."

"Oh yes , such a pleasure to meet you..again."

"Mrs. Malfoy I have so many questions to ask. "

"Of course child , I would be shocked if you didn't."

I smile at her as I see what an elegant woman Narcissa is; I wonder if I can be compared to such a woman: a pureblood, elegant and lovely. A woman just like my mother in that memory that Draco shared with me . I'll always be grateful to Draco for sharing it with me.

I speak softly. "Did Draco tell you of the memory he shared with me?"

She nods ," It was the first time Lucius and I visited your home with Draco." She smiles at her son as if suddenly seeing him as a little boy and not as the young man he is.

"We usually visited your parents without bringing Draco but your mother insisted that you two meet that day."

I look over to Draco and notice he seems interested in the story his mother is telling , she continues .

"Your mother was good with people and she met Draco on many different occasions as I met you on different occasions." She smiles at me "Well , your mother thought you both would be compatible with each other. "

"Really ? She thought that?"

Narcissa smiles at me knowingly, while Draco looks at his tea as if it was the most interesting thing in the world . A blush creeps up my cheeks and Narcissa holds my hand.

" Luna. " I look up at her and our eyes connect. "I agreed with your mother."

Draco chokes and coughs on his tea in a very unMalfoy manner. "What?"

"Draco, really haven't I taught you better manners ?"

"Yes mother." He sits back down and goes back to looking at his empty cup.

I turn to Narcissa and notice she was watching as I was busy looking at Draco . I blush again .

"Your Mother loved to see you in pink."

A wide childish smile graces my features. "She did ?"

I knew that pink had been my mother's favorite color but Narcissa telling me that small bit of information made every other thing she had said seem a hundred percent true without a doubt in my mind. She nods to my simple question.

"Luna , you were promised to Draco as Draco was promised to you." I look to Draco who seems shocked but didn't voice his thoughts on the matter.

"What happened ?" I ask .

"Your dear mother passed away shortly after the arrangements were made but your father found out some information about Lucius that he didn't like. You two children were sad that you couldn't visit each other anymore , so us adults" she motions to her husband whom I didn't notice in the garden before, "took it upon ourselves to hide the memories that each of you had of each other."

She holds my hand tighter ."Your father already did the spell on you weeks before Lucius did the memory spell on Draco."

I look at her and accept all she told me , Daddy had probably believed he was helping me. Saving me from a future with a Death Eater as a husband but the thing my father didn't count on was what a lonely and sad little girl he'd left behind. I am Luna Lovegood .I'm considered brave by many because of my involvement with the war but I'm afraid and alone. If Mommy considered Draco compatible for her only daughter then I trust her judgment. Suddenly my eyes meet Draco's and it doesn't seem such a bad idea to be married to him. I wonder what he thinks of the matter, can he accept me as his wife? I am pureblood and he can provide for me, not that I'm poor, daddy left me a little fortune but that is running out. Draco being handsome as he is helps though .

Lucius Malfoy looks irritated at his wife , Daddy must have said some really horrible things to for him to be so upset , so unable to look at me. This man could end up my father in-law I should ask for his point of view.

" Mr. Malfoy ?"

Both Draco and his father respond, maybe from habit but Lucius clears his throat and Draco apologizes to his father in a low voice.

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood ?"

I smile ."Call me Luna"

Lucius' tough exterior melts and he smiles back. "Yes Luna? "

"I'm sorry if Daddy upset you."

He seems shocked , completely surprised; his jaw drops but Lucius Malfoy's shock only lasts a second , if I had blinked I probably would have missed it. He collects himself again and smiles .

"It's not your fault child. " I smile , how lovely this all is, to be considered in a conversation to have all eyes on you.

" Mr. Malfoy? Do you think Draco and..."

"Of course!" He responds before I even finished asking my question. Draco jumps up from his seat and stands right in front of his father. They are the same height and have such a resemblance that I doubt anyone wouldn't know right away that they were related.

"Father ! She's Luna Lovegood . Lovegood father , remember ?"

Lucius appears to be upset by his son's actions and sends him a glare. "I know who she is boy."

I don't judge Draco he is just shocked his father probably said awful things about my dad .

"But you said... Father as if her father would approve of such a union." Draco responds.

Everyone goes silent which confirms my belief that Draco is the only one left in the dark, as he breaths heavily still standing in front of his father, his back to me . I touch Draco's arm.

"Draco? " He turns to me ever so slowly as if to calm himself before he faces me. "Daddy died in the war." I say as tears escape my eyes. I close my eyes to stop the flow of tears but hear a gasp from Draco.

In that moment I want to be held by him, told it will all be alright .

I am embraced , held to a soft form that smells of tulips. "It's alright dear." Narcissa says in a soothing manner . My face in the crook of her neck as she rubs my back . I hear the door to the garden open and shut .

"I miss being held and loved . I miss my dad and my mom they loved me. No one else ever loved me." I am shocked that I said this aloud and hope Narcissa didn't hear my confession but she did because she responds. "You'll have your own family Luna , you'll marry and have child who loves you and whom you love."

I pull away to look at her to see if she believes what she is saying.

"Really?" My voice is weak and tears run down my cheeks. Narcissa smiles and says: "Yes dear , we'll find you a groom even if you don't wish to be with Draco."

I mumble my gratitude, but she says: "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't hear you."

I blush and look her in the eyes. "Thank you and since I was promised to Draco..."

She smiled and hugged me. "Welcome to the family Luna." I smile and hug her back maybe I have someone looking out for me up there in heaven. How silly of me of course I do. They are called my parents.

=0=0=0=0=0=

_**Please Review :) **_


	5. My Father Asked Me To Ask You To Marry

**My Father Asked Me To Ask You To Marry Me**

"I'm cursed! No wait, it's that bloody karma Blaise keeps going on about !"

"You're overreacting"

"Y'think so ? Wait I don't care what you think , you think this arrangement is acceptable!"

"It's marriage Draco, it isn't a Avada K-"

"I'd prefer death , to marrying that- that nut job. "

"Draco ! Do watch your tone around me , I am your father. "

"Yes, Father. "

"Good , now where were we? Ah yes , marriage and your ... situation. "

"How is this my situation ? You and Mother picked her, you deal with her ."

My father raises a brow , he clearly isn't amused by my suggestion .

"Draco do you believe in Pureblood Magical Marriage Laws ?"

"Of course I do! If I didn't I wouldn't have bothered staying ..."

"Pure, naive, innocent? "

A blush appears on my face but a smirk appears on my father's face.

"Well , I'm glad you did . Now when you and Loveg- Luna do say your magical vows it will go into effect. "

I calm myself down , trying my best not to snap at my father because that would only earn me a curse sent my way or worse one of his death glares, I shiver at the thought.

"Father .. I can say my vows to any pureblood , pure witch and the magical vows would work."

He is still sitting in front of the fireplace sipping his fire-whisky , taking his time to respond .

Suddenly he graces me with an answer. "Draco , that's not completely true."

"What do you mean it's not true ?! You always said.."

"If you're going to carry on arguing then I'll leave the room for you to do so."

He stands up but I sit in the leather chair opposite him as a sign that I surrender .

He smirks at me and returns to his seat. Father sips his drink ever so graceful , only a Malfoy can make getting drunk look elegant.

"Did you hear what your mother told Luna ?"

"Of course I did I was there. "

"Well you clearly aren't a good listener ."

"How so ?"

"If you did listen to the conversation you would have noticed that your mother said the arrangement between the Lovegood girl and yourself was done when you two were children. "

"Oh , do you mean?"

"Yes Draco she is already yours as you are hers , sealed in blood and signed by your mother and I, as well as her parents .But that damn Xenophilius Lovegood got bitter after he found out about my siding with The Dark Lord and refused to let the union happen, the rest as you know is history. "

Silence fills the room , the only sound is the flicker of fire from the fireplace.

"Draco are y-"

"I'm alright , but what I don't understand is why did you and Mother push me to find a bride if Luna and I had already been magically bound to one another?"

"Because we're you parents and though you might not believe that we care, we do. We didn't want you to be alone but- " He pulls his face into a smile, "as most magical contracts , it has a way of making sure it occurs one way or another. "

"Are you saying my contract with Luna led to her father's demise ?"

"I said no such thing, I also know that magical contracts never go away or disappear because one person wishes it to. "

"Is that why you agreed to the marriage between Lovegood and I ?"

He smirks. "Maybe. "

"Fine. " I mumble.

"Sorry Draco , I didn't quite catch what you said." He smiles at me . I know he heard me but I have to repeat myself . He enjoys watching me suffer.

"Fine! I'll marry Lovegood!"

"Firewhiskey ?" He smiles with satisfaction.

"No, thank you."

He stands up and goes to his desk using his wand to unlock the desk's drawer , he then pulls out a small, velvet, green box.

"That isn't what I think it is ?"

"What do you think it is Draco?"

"The Malfoy engagement ring." I say.

He places a hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eyes.

"It is."

"You want me to give it to her !"

"She is your fiancée Draco and it is a Malfoy tradition. "

"But- But- Loony Lovegood? "

"No not her. "

"Then who? "

"Luna Lovegood. " He gives me a ridiculous grin.

"You're hilarious, Father." I say sarcastically.

"I try. "

That's a lie he never tries to be funny, ever. He's just doing this to torment me. No wonder I'm such a cold person.

I snatch the velvet box from his hand as if it was the golden snitch , as I walk away he gets my attention with a simple:

"Draco"

"Yes, _Father ? !_" He can tell from my voice that I am pissed.

"Do try to woo the girl a bit. "

"Woo her ?"

"Yes try to seduce her, excite her. Maybe even try your hand at being a romantic."

My face changes into a look of disgust, I can't believe my father actually asked me such a thing .

He laughs , I must look so amusing to him.

"Glad to entertain you , Father. "

"You do , and very well I must add. Who needs to go to the Opera when I can just look to your facial expressions for entertainment?"

"Hmph."

He laughs so loud I fear he went bonkers. I leave the room and search for my Loony fiancée.

xxx

"Harry , you do know Malfoy is up to something dangerous ?"

"Thanks for pointing that out twice in the last minute. "

"Sorry mate but I heard he took Luna yesterday. "

"As much as I'd love to blame it on Malfoy, it wasn't him. "

"What do you mean ? Ginny said Luna was in danger, some creatures were attacking her in Malfoy's deadly forest. "

Harry chuckles at his redheaded friend. Ron probably did talk to Ginny but only listened to the parts that he found exciting.

"Ron , Luna wandered into Malfoy's forest all by herself . I saw her go in and called for her but she didn't respond and I couldn't go after her because of Malfoy's protection spell on the estate against me. "

Ron looked shocked, "Close your mouth Ron, you'll catch flies that way. "

The redhead irritably shuts his mouth and takes a deep breath . He notices his friend has a strange look on his face.

"Harry, what aren't you telling me about last night? Was Luna hurt by the ferret ?"

"No she seemed .."

Ron impatience gets the better of him. "How did she seem? "

"Happy, alright? She seemed happy !"

Both young men looked at each other, neither really spoke . They just stared at each other .

Trying to figure out why Luna had come out of Malfoy's mansion happy. It was understandable that Luna Lovegood has been mourning the death of her father for the past

few years. Ever since then when Luna smiled it was fake, when she laughed it was dry and when she spoke she always seemed full of sorrow.

"Ron , just focus on Malfoy and his Pureblood little gang. I'll figure Luna out ."

Ron nods and leaves to do what he was asked but little do they know they weren't alone in Harry's home office.

xxx

I am pacing back and forth outside the guest bedroom where Lovegood stays. Ha! What has my life come to? I have to be nice to a Loony girl and get on her good side. Or else father will be peeved with me.

Wait a second ! If I act civil with her especially when father is around he wouldn't have a reason to lecture me.

What about when I'm alone with her? Can I even manage to be in the same room with her without going mad? Opening the door to the guest bedroom I see her brushing her hair as she sits at the vanity mirror. She seems sweet.. Sweet? Did I just think that? Goodness, I'm going mad! Giggles can be heard.

"Shit!" She spotted me and probably thinks I'm some pervert. Now that I think of it , this isn't the first time I spy on Lovegood.

"Draco ?"

"Yes? " I walk in the room toward her and notice she is sitting with her back to me. She is watching me from the reflection in the mirror.

"Do you want to speak to me? "

"You saw me in your mirror , I was going to let my presence be known but..."

I notice she is shaking her head left to right . Silently telling me no.

"No ? You didn't think I was going to let you know I was here is that what you think of me? Some Peeping Tom, watching you, hiding in the background ? Well I'm not, okay ? "

I'm rambling to her, how pathetic.

She turns to me and walks away from the mirror . She's smiling.

"No , I heard you before I saw you. "

"Heard me ? But I didn't make a sound. "

"You said something about going mad. "

My face goes red from embarrassment, did I really say it out loud? I quickly put on my emotionless Malfoy mask. Clearing my face from being read by this silly girl.

"Also , I don't know who this Peeping Tom is ."

I chuckle at her childish nature .

"But I have no idea why you'd think I'd mistake him with you. "

I can't take it anymore, I am laughing out loud in her face. Her last response was just too much. Not only does she think Peeping Tom is a person but she thinks I am upset with her for confusing me with him.

"Lovegood, you're too innocent for your own good. "

She blushes and looks at her hands.

"Is that a bad thing ? " She asks me softly and I realize the other meaning to my statement about her innocence. I in return straighten up my posture and stop my laughter. A muteness echos between us.

"Not at all, nothing is wrong with innocence. "

My statement seems to have given her enough courage to look up at me.

She asks me:

"Do you follow the Pureblood Marriage Magical Laws? "

I chuckle , I am in this mess because I do . "Yes , Lovegood I do. "

Her dreamy blue eyes look at mine. Trying to find out If I'm just telling her what she wants to hear .

"I believe you. " She says it softly .

I don't know what made me do it then and there but I did. I bent down on one knee in front of Lovegood, not breaking our eye contact . Taking her soft smaller hand in mine .

"Lovegood.."

She blushes slightly "It's Luna."

"Yes , yes of course. "

Pulling out the velvet green box from my pocket , I open it and ask.

"Loveg..Luna. "

She smiles at me approvingly , for using her first name.

"Will you marry me ?"

She doesn't break eye contact, she doesn't even look at the ring . She probably isn't a material type of girl .

A smile spreads across her face and she says a soft :

"Yes , Draco. "

I breathe out , I didn't notice I was holding my breathe while I was waiting for her response . I was probably afraid she'd say no and father would break my neck for screwing up. I stand up and hand her the box . I don't place the ring on her finger, I don't even take it out of the box . I get up to leave as she holds the green velvet box to her chest. As if keeping it safely near her heart.

I am a jerk. I should have been nicer maybe even kissed her but I'm still not used to the idea of marrying a loony girl . Though she didn't seem to be disappointed with me. The only way this marriage is going to work is if I bite my tongue when I want to speak my mind. Let me be honest with myself , if it were up to me she'd be in St. Mungo's.

I don't want to marry her, I don't think she is the sexiest woman I've seen but then again she is cute in an awkwardly Loony way. Cute is ok, isn't it? Blaise has a very sexy wife but he strays from his bedroom. They didn't wait till their wedding night, Blaise was with Pansy in Hogwarts and Daphne probably slept with one of her many boyfriends. So the whole magical marriage vows didn't work for them.

At least I know Lovegood will be faithful to me , according to what she said. Ha! Who would want Loony Lovegood ? She isn't a seductress , she is more like a 15 year old girl with her thoughts . Her body I wonder , I haven't seen her in anything tight. Even when I found her on New Year's her yellow dress was loose . Most likely a boyish figure, just great . My wife doesn't think or look sexy .

Oh my, I have to have a child with her. Shit ! Our kid will be a Malfoy heir, a child from some agreement not from love . Sorrow fills my chest from such a thought .

Then I realize Lovegood will always be her loving self and would never leave our child to fend for himself like most pureblood witches do. I hope I'm right about that point. I hear soft click-clacking behind me and turn my head to see my mother in a lovely green dress telling house elves where to place an ice sculptural of some horse with a damn stick coming from it's forehead .

"A unicorn ?"

"Of course Dear , just because your wedding is rushed doesn't mean the manor shouldn't look any less than a celebration is taking place. "

"But an ice sculpture of a God damn awful unicorn ? And why is it here today? "

My Mother smiles at me, "The wedding is today. In a few hours , didn't your father tell you ?"

She seems distressed when she realizes I didn't know. All of a sudden a deep voice says ."I thought something slipped my mind. "

He smirks.

"Damn it father! " My annoyed voice and comment doesn't bother him.

"I told you Draco your facial expressions are ever so entertaining. "

My mother is glaring at him and he just chuckles, " Lucius that was awful of you !" She then turns her attention to me, "Luna knows she is getting ready in the guest bedroom. "

"I know. "

My mother seems confused. "You know ?"

"Yes , I just gave her the engagement ring but I didn't know of the rushed wedding. Do tell me mother why this is all being rushed ? "

"Well Draco you'll be 21 soon. "

"And ?"

"And nothing! I am not getting any younger and I want grandchildren! Why must we postpone the inevitable ? "

Shocked by my mother's outburst, it takes me a moment to notice exactly what she said.

"Did you say grandchildren as in ...plural ?"

"Yes I did. " She says it proudly.

"But why ? isn't one - " She cuts me off.

"No! One grandchild isn't enough! "

My father brings me back to the moment because he laughs and laughs .

"But you and Father only had me. "

My mother facial expression turned into sorrow, the lines on her face seem deeper and her eyes are filled with tears. I hear my father.

"Draco your mother and I had difficulty getting pregnant and you .. "

"You were an exception Draco you were a miracle and I love you. " My mother is holding the two sides of my face as she looks into my eyes . I feel horrible for making her remember this bit of information but I didn't know .

"I'm sorry Mother. I - I didn't know. "

"I know you didn't , but a child is a miracle. It would be a shame not to celebrate and have such a miracle. "

She tells me to get ready but before she turns away she says: "Lucius you and I know we didn't have a problem with getting pregnant . I was the problem. "

"Nonsense Cissy. " My father says as he walks up to her but she silences him with a peck . I feel like I'm intruding on this intimate moment between my parents and rush off to my manor to change for the wedding .

XXX

Review ! 


	6. Simple

**Simple **

Changing in my suite at my Mansion , I become aware that my house elves have decorated my bedroom to be , how do I put this - less dark ? My shelves of Dark Art books have been moved, probably to my study. Also the dark green almost black bed spread and sheets have been changed to white . I don't like white never have , never will.

"Seady. " I call to him.

I hear him enter.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" I set my gaze on the sad creature.

"Do bring my bedspread back, I see no reason for marriage to mean a complete change of my suite".

"Yes, Master Malfoy , Seady only do what ask Seady to do. "

"It's alright, I suspected this to be my mother's handy work. "

"Mrs. Malfoy tell Seady to fix - -"

"I figured it was her. " Is my dull response .

I walk away from the house elf, only to find he hasn't left.

"Why are you still here ?" I ask.

The elf gulps. "Does Master want Seady to change the closet back like before for Master ?"

My walk in closet which has always been a full room , has doubled in size and filled with dresses. I hope Lovegood has a Wedding dress. Not that I care but I do know girls care about their Wedding dress.

"No , Seady." I say dryly.

"Seady change bedspread so when Master Malfoy comes back it will be same."

"Make sure that it is."

The elf nods. I am now left with my thoughts , the Lovegood girl is too naive and gullible . I smile that isn't such a bad thing I could always use it to my advantage .

I am about to go to my wedding when the elf pop's into my sight .

"Now what ?" I say rather irritably .

" Mr. P-Potter is outside the gates , Seady didn't let into the gates because last time Seady was bad for letting into the gates."

"Yes , you were! Now what does scar-head want?"

" Mr. Potter wants to question Master Malfoy. "

"Question me ? About what ? " I hope it's not about what I think it's about. I say to myself.

"Seady no know."

Suddenly a smirk appears on my face, which only makes the house elf worry. If Potter wanted to question me about my dark intentions when using my magic, he would have brought auroras and the elf would have told me. No, Potter wants to question me about Lovegood.

"Seady , tell Potter I am going to my wedding and that he isn't invited, however don't tell him who my bride is. "

"Yes Master Malfoy. Seady do!"

"Good. " Is my answer.

I then apparate to the Malfoy Manor to find myself facing a young woman in a classy looking white dress . The dress modestly covers her . Everything about her attire yells out elegance everything but her peep-toe peach colored heels .

"Hello Draco." She says sweetly and I'm taken aback by the voice.

"LOVEGOOD? "

"Yes." She merely stares at me.

I tilt my head and see the veil she's wearing, it's rather short. It stops at her throat. Lovegood's hair is in a bun. Probably why I didn't recognize her . Her long blonde locks were styled up and out of her face.

She smiles at me and unexpectedly touches a strand of my hair .She seems in a trance and I don't wish to bring her back . She'd most likely say something obscure to ruin how lovely she looks.

"Your hair! " She suddenly says .

"What about it ?" I say a tad worried.

She giggles. "It is longer than I thought it was."

"How long did you think it was?" I question her.

"Till your jaw but that isn't long at all , it's actually till your shoulders but cut very nicely."

I pull her hand slowly away from my hair .

"Well , Lovegood I'm glad you approve of my hair cut but we do have other matters to attend to today. " I was oozing sarcasm and how does she respond? She smiles. Damn girl thought I was being serious , I couldn't care less if she likes my hair or clothes, but it does boost my ego.

"Draco , you look lovely dear. "

My mother is trying to straighten my already straightened, expensive, dark green cloak .

"Thank you mother , I didn't bother buying a new cloak for the occasion, since I already have three from three very similar occasions that I didn't go throw with. "

"Those girls weren't right for you and thank goodness we found out before it was too late."

She shifts her attention to Lovegood. Mother is holding Lovegood by the sides of her arms and looking her over.

"You look gorgeous Luna. " She says.

The bride to my side blushes, as I realize someone from the Ministry of Magic has come to perform the Pureblood Marriage Magical vows for Lovegood and I. The old bat seems shocked by the scene.

"Ms. Lovegood ?"

"Yes , Mr. Shembrick. " Luna responds.

"Is this..what you want or are you being forced? " Asks the ugly wizard.

Everyone in the room myself , Lovegood and my parents are speechless as I approach the bat to knock some sense into him I'm stopped by the feel of a small hand curling around my right arm. I turn to Lovegood as she looks at the wizard.

"It's my choice. Draco would never force me. " She sounds ever so convincing.

That statement puts everyone in the room at ease and I feel relieved that she sided with me against this bat from the Ministry. I'll make sure he gets fired after he performs the magical vows.

Magical vows are nothing like muggle vows , Magical vows are powerful and felt by the bride and groom . Magical vows are sealed with blood and not a bloody kiss. Since this is pureblood Magical vows, it's much more intense . Lovegood seems a bit disappointed by the end of our vows. Maybe she regrets our union?

After my parents congratulate both Luna and I , I find myself with Loony at my Mansion dinning on the best food the wizarding world has to offer. Loony and myself haven't said a word to each other since we spoke our vows. What a great start, I think sarcastically .

"Do you Speak?" I question the dazed girl before me.

She seems like I disturbed her from her thoughts, though she collects herself and smiles at me.

"Yes. " Her voice is calm yet sweet .

"Our Wedding pictures will be in The Daily Prophet tomorrow morning." I announce.

"That would be nice! I won't have to tell my friends individually which might be better since it may come as a shock to them. "

I raise a brow and gaze at her. She changed her attire to a green dress , my mother choosing I assume . It's dark green and It occurs to me that I don't like seeing Loony in such a dark color .

"I don't care what your friends think of our union." I say it harshly and regret it somewhat.

"Oh okay." Luna looks down at her plate . She seems nervous and I almost feel sorry for being a jerk .

"You looked nice at the Wedding." I say to lighten the mood .

She looks at me dreamily and then blushes.

"It was my mother's. "

I look at her confused. "What was your mother's?" I sip on my wine.

"The dress, silly. "

I've been called many things in my life but silly isn't one of them. I bite my inner cheek so I don't reply to her cruelly .

"Yes , alright. " I notice she is done and I pull her chair for her . I then offer her my arm, she hesitates for a second before taking it . I give her a tour of my Mansion. We talk as we walk around my home.

"Draco."

"Yes? "

"I want you to know I won't side against you if my friends are against our marriage. "

I raise a brow before asking:

"What brought this on? " I am pleased with her statement but my curiosity won't let it rest.

"During Dinner you seemed upset when I mentioned my friends. "

"Of course I'd be upset, your friends are Weaslette and Potter! "

She looks at her feet as we abruptly stop our little tour.

"More like acquaintances. " She whispers.

"Excuse me? "

"They're more like acquaintances. "

"Why is that? "

"Because friends notice and help friends when they suffer. " She answers.

Sorrow and hurt is all I see when I look at the loony girl , did Potter and the weaslette really not help ? She's sad , it doesn't take magic to figure out why. What type of friends watch on as their close friend falls apart ?

She is trying not to cry , I can tell . Should I hex Potter for her as a wedding present or send my pets to his front door ? No, I doubt that will make her feel any better .

"Hey .. It's alright ..You have me now. "

I don't even know where I came up with such rubbish but it seems to make her happy , because she smiles and nods at me. Is pleasing her this easy ? Goodness what an idiot Potter and the Weaslette must be to let Loony suffer . If such simple words of kindness make her grin.

"Thank you, Draco. "

"For what ?"

"For being sweet to me."

"I am never sweet !" I seem insulted by such an accusation.

She giggles and asks me which side of the mansion we are at. She is distracting me and it's working.

I know I should be trying to seduce her on our wedding night and consummate our marriage. Though I do have plenty of hours till we go to bed, I find Loony Luna to be a companion . None the less Loony but still a companion . She opens her hair from the bun it's been in all day and her locks fall . Her scent fills the air and I like that she smells like flowers and strawberry .

I find myself getting closer to her while she looks at her hands as I face her. Her features are soft while mine are sharp , her lips are full and pink. Even her cheeks have a soft shade of pink to them. Her eyes are big blue and she has a cute button nose. Placing my hand to the side of her face I lean in to kiss her , at first it's an innocent kiss then I place a bit pressure on her lips with my tongue. I get agitated that she doesn't let me deepen the kiss and I pull away .

"What is it? Is it because I am a Malfoy? Is it cause SAINT FUCKING POTTER DISAPPROVES OF ME ? " My voices goes from calm to loud in a matter of seconds and I'm yelling at her. I have never been rejected before and it hurts . Is this how Pansy felt during Hogwarts? I wonder.

"No ,It's just that.. " She speaks, I cut her off:

"Just tell me!"

"I never kissed before and I don't want to disappoint."

I am dumbfounded is she serious ? She's a year younger than me and I have locked lips with many witches . Is she really that innocent? I smile because I"ll be her first everything and my possessive nature likes that fact a lot.

She notices my smile and it relaxes her . She bites her lip then speaks.

"I've never seen a real smile on your face before."

"Well what do you think of it? " I ask.

She smiles. "It's endearing. "

"Oh , so you approve of my haircut and smile . Hmm you don't know how much of an improvement your comments have made in our relationship." I say in a somewhat joking tone.

She laughs and gives me a look that says _Your being silly ._

The tour of my Mansion continues and her fingers are entangled with mine , holding hands isn't the type of thing I'd do but It seems to be Luna's , so I let it be. Since we just confessed a few issues to one another, I know Luna is alone and needs me. That feeling of being needed is pleasing. I don't know why but it is.

We're outside one of the guest bedrooms when I open the door, both Luna and myself are taking in the redecorations of the room. Luna walks in and holds a toy of some stuffed animal, a magical animal I should add.

She smiles at me and I'm put off guard. She returns her gaze to the toy in her hand as she asks:

"Did you decorate the room ?"

"No." I'm being honest, "It's probably my mother's instructions to the house elf. "

"It's a lovely nursery. " She mentions, I smile.

"You approve then. That's good." Is my nervous response.

"Very much so. "

I take a few more steps towards her before I reach out to touch her soft cheek . As my fingers caress her skin I notice she faintly blushes from the contact.

"Doesn't the nursery scare you ?" Is a question I get off my chest.

"Why would it ?" Escapes her lips.

"Because it represents how serious our relationship will be. " I state.

"Draco." She smiles " It's marriage it was serious from the moment we said our vows. "

I nod. "S-so you want children ?" I can't believe I said children as in plural! Damn my mother and her brainwashing tactics!

"I'd love to be a mother. " She beams.

If any other woman had said such a thing I'd probably claim she was lying, but Luna wasn't. She seems sincere and I found myself dying to know if she just wanted children or if she wanted to mother my children. If she was one of those woman that would of taken up anyone's offer to be a mother than that would hurt . But if she wanted to have a child to be close to me and to have a part of me than that would be amazing. The difference is similar to fucking and making love , an ignorant virgin like myself would know the difference . She places her hands on my chest while my hand still rests on her right cheek. I caress her cheek with my thumb and she smiles sweetly . I lean in to kiss her gently .

We share gentle, innocent kisses for a moment. Then my tongue touches her lower lip, she parts her lips and I slip my tongue in . Pleased that she let me deepen the kiss, I mentally rejoice. It really is her first real kiss because she is extremely clueless.

She relaxes as her hands travel from my chest to around my neck. She begins to respond to my kiss. My other hand entangles in her locks and I'm excited by the turn of events. Events ! shit ! I break the kiss and she seems pink maybe from the lack of air ?

"Was it bad ?" I can't believe she just asked me that, she has no confidence at the moment.

"Was it bad for you ?" I ask her , I know I shouldn't answer a question with a question but I can't help it.

"Draco , it was nice. " She bites the side of her lip as if worried I didn't feel the way she had.

"Nice? Really? It wasn't nice for me. "

She looks hurt then start to fiddle with a curl from her long golden locks. I approach her once again to declare:

"I found the kiss to be amazing." It's times like these I'm glad to have the Malfoy charm . My answer seems to bring a goofy grin to her face and a dreamy look to her eyes. She rewards me with a chaste kiss.

"How many more rooms for us to see? " She inquires.

"A lot but there is one in particular I can't wait for you to see." A naughty grin appears on my features and she blushes yet again.

"Mrs. Malfoy ?"

"Yes , Mr. Malfoy." Luna giggles.

"May you allow the tour to end and us to get some rest? "

She ponders my suggestion which makes me smirk, she's quite a character.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy but on one condition. "

"Oh a condition ? We haven't been married 24 hours and you already have conditions? "

She nods , our little exchange is playful and she seems to be enjoying it.

I fake a sigh. "Very well, Mrs. Malfoy. What are your conditions? "

"That you show me that particular room. "

I grin. " If you insist. "

"I do! " She says, I offer her my arm and she takes it .

"You are aware the room I wish to show you, is our private chambers ? "

"I figured that much. " She speaks with a smile on her face.

I laugh , how did I ever live without the silly conversation that Loony Luna Lovegood provides.

"You're not as Loony as you make people believe. " I mention.

"Well , your not as cold as you make people believe, either. " Is her comeback .

I fake a hurt look while placing a hand over my heart. "You hurt my feelings! "

"I would never! " She says then kisses my cheek.

"Better ? " She asks.

"Much better. "

We reach our suite and I open the door for her. She takes in the luxurious decorations of the room .

"it's very elegant," She says then she sees my bedspread. "And Slytherin. " She adds.

"Would you of expected anything else from me? "

"Nope. " She responds then let's go of my arm. She then wonders off towards the bathroom .

I wait till she is inside to undress . I end up wearing my black silk boxers . I won't gel my hair back , when she saw me on New Year's she thought my hair was shorter because it was gelled back.

I'm nervous , wait if I'm nervous she must be as well , perhaps even more. The bathroom door opens and she walks out wearing a white silk night gown , the gown is short but she has a robe on of the same material as the gown , most likely a set. She takes off the robe and sits on the bed.

I approach her and hope I don't seem like a lion about to bounce it's prey. As she sits on the bed I sit behind her , she turns her head to me and kisses me softly and sweetly . I can tell she's nervous , maybe even frightened . We share a few passionate kisses .

Then I notice the mirror in front of us, as it hangs from the wall. God bless my ego for buying such a large mirror . As she sits on her knees I sit behind her , I push her hair away from the right side of her neck and shoulder to the left. I start to place soft kisses against her neck and cheek , my arms wrap around her waist . And she moans, goodness , she moaned!

That means I'm doing something right. Her hands touch my arms as if to feel if I'm really here. My kisses lead me to her shoulder and I give her a love-bite on her neck to which she pushes her body against mine. As my hands start to travel up her body her eyes open and she watches my hands caress the curve of her breasts gently ,the material of her gown is thin and doesn't hide the sight of her nipples hardening to my touch . The gown is in my way, I just want to feel her skin against mine .

I move away slowly from behind her and lay her on the bed. I crawl on top of her , our eyes connect and I kiss her passionately , she becomes a little daring and attempts to slip her tongue in my mouth and I let her . I want her to be comfortable with me , I want her to enjoy her first time. Her hands run down my back , the truth of the matter is we're just kissing but it seems so much more intimate than any kiss I've ever shared with anyone else.

I start to kiss her neck on the left side , I nibble on her ear and hear her soft moan . She feels my excitement against her thigh and tenses up but I keep kissing her and she starts to relax again . I slide the night gown down. The straps of her nightgown continue falling off her shoulders. I kiss her neck and shoulder and when I'm about to expose her breasts. I hear knocking and screaming . Now I hear glass shattering. Both Luna and I are startled by the noise.

"What the hell? " I get up and grab my silk dark green robes, that have my initials on the breast pocket. Turning to Luna, I kiss her forehead .

"Stay here you'll be safe. " I say in a commanding tone.

"Be careful" She says it so sincerely and kisses me . I leave my suite and go downstairs to find all ten of my house elves terrified and hiding under furniture . As I follow the sound I realize it's coming from outside of my gates . I wonder who it is ?

xxxx

**Please Review!**


	7. Scars

_**Scars **_

_Dear Ginny , _

_I want to tell you I'm alright and that I'm getting married today ! (Surprise) _

_I wasn't going to speak of it till after the wedding , but I needed to share my excitement with someone . The groom is a handsome man that my mother chose for me before she passed away. _

_He can provide for me and his mother assures me that he wants a big family , just like I do! Ginny please don't be upset with me for not inviting you to the wedding, it isn't big just a simple exchange of vows. _

_I would of asked for you to attend but the groom's friends aren't attending either. I find myself eyeing him, I never eye anyone . Is that normal ? I will be wearing my mother's wedding dress altered to fit me as well as my favorite peach coloured peep-toe heels and a small veil . I promise to send you photos as soon as I receive them. Be happy for me , Just Like I was happy for you on your wedding day ! _

_Love, _

_Luna _

* * *

><p>That was the letter I sent Ginny while I was waiting for Draco in the Malfoy Manor ,It was taking him so long to attend our wedding. I wonder if I should have told Ginny that Draco was the groom.<p>

She'll find out when she gets _The Daily Prophet _during her breakfast , like most of the wizarding world. Draco has been gentle and sweet with me , when he first kissed me I wasn't expecting it. I didn't even want to share a passionate kiss with him till we got to know each other better. W hen we opened up to each other and talked about having children I felt happy that he wanted to have children with me, Draco could of married me and left me but he didn't. Is It wrong for me to want to have children with a man I barely know ? I 've been so alone for so long , that the moment he showed me I don't have to be alone I accepted him with open arms. He said I had him now , that warmed up my heart up .

I blush as I look around me , here I am in his bed (our bed really) waiting for him to come back from checking those noises, I giggle my heart wasn't the only thing he warmed up about me. Draco should be alright the Mansion has protective spells , he should be alright( I try to stop worrying) .

His kisses were so good & gentle . I'm not a little girl , I shouldn't be blushing so much but I can't help it. When he kissed my neck I melted and didn't believe that I moaned ,even his simple caresses excite me . We are really similar because we both hide our true feelings and self behind masks hoping for everyone to believe the little act we perform and leave us alone . Draco allows people to think he is heartless and cruel but he isn't . He smiled at me , I never believed he would . Sighing I recall that my mask is that _I am Loony_ , I do believe in Nargles and other creatures but that's no reason to be called Loony but I allow people to say that about me because it keeps people who don't accept me at bay.

"Malfoy you scum !" I hear someone shout that.

Then grabbing my robe I run to the guest bathroom I sit beside the open window and listen , it sounds as if a crowd is outside the Mansion .

What could they want? Why hasn't Draco returned ? Horrible thoughts come to me and I rush down the stairs to see the main entrance to the Mansion open . Walking to the entrance I see Draco is near the gates and it seems Harry , Ron and a few men I don't know probably auroras are yelling at Draco as he laughs at the crowd . "Malfoy we heard your holding a Pureblood witch prisoner , Now open the gates." Harry shouts .

Draco chuckles. "Potter you idiot. Your source, the one who told you such information is full of shit. "

Draco's back is to me and the men outside the gates probably can't see me from the darkness. "By the way Potter you owe me money for breaking the large glass sculptures near my gates. "

Harry seems upset and Ron's face is competing with the redness of his hair colour.

"Malfoy, those sculptures were ugly to begin with!"

"Listen Potter , I am moments away from hexing you. "

Harry seems pleased. "Is That so Malfoy? "

Draco nods. "You just interrupted a very pleasurable moment for me. "

I blush listening to Draco describe the moment we just shared as "Pleasurable" .

"With one of your whores ?" Harry remarks.

Draco has been calm throughout this ordeal but the second Harry says that comment , I see Draco pull out his wand and walk closer to the gate. I know I won't reach them in time so I speak up. "You're wrong ! "

Everyone turns their attention to the sound of my voice , Draco is the first to reply: "Go inside! it isn't safe out here."

Harry and Ron look at one another , Harry speaks: "Listen I don't know who you are but come into the moon light and I can guarantee you safety, I can take you away from Malfoy. "

Draco smirks at Harry but as soon as I walk away from the Mansion's doors , he turns to me and I see hurt on his face as he watches me walk closer and closer to the gate. Harry and Ron are speaking, though nothing other than Draco's expression registers with me.

I touch Draco's cheek and he leans into my touch ,I smile at him and suddenly all the hurt disappears from his face, it's replaced with a childish grin .

Ron and Harry Don't see me because Draco's form blocks me from their sight.

"Hey Miss !" Ron says .

"It's Mrs. " I say softly I want to walk passed my husband to the men at the gate . Draco has other plans , "Go inside." He says it with authority I nod and walk back toward the Mansion .

Neither Harry or Ron know that it was me .

"Hey wait! " Harry yells out to me .

Draco turns his attention back to the men outside his gate and I watch this little exchange . Funny from this side of the gate Harry and Ron seem like monsters , coming here and demanding answers during this ungodly hour of night. They brought men that are terrifying and sneering at my husband . I guess it all depends on which side of the line you stand at .

"Potter sod off ! it's 2 in the morning and your ruing my wedding night. " Draco's words are full of venom but he is irritated after spending the last hour being accused of kidnapping a witch by Harry.

Harry suddenly laughs like a mad man and Ron joins in , Draco raises a brow at them.

"What's so funny _Potter _?"

"You are !" Harry laughs a bit more , "I should be given a medal for stopping you from procreating another Malfoy heir. "

I know that comment wasn't directed to me at all but it still stings. Draco is my husband and his children would be mine too . For Harry to say such a thing is unbelievable to me , I would never wish on any of my enemies to not have children if that is what they truly want.

"Harry, how dare you say such a thing! " My voice is like a parent scolding her child .

Harry abruptly stops his laughter and tries to identify my voice but seems to have difficulty doing so , it's probably because I didn't sound like my dreamy soft spoken self in that moment.

"Do I know you? " He asks more to himself than to me , as he tries to figure out my identity . I am hidden in the shadows near the mansion grand doors .

"Potter , as much as I do enjoy seeing that stupid look on your face , I'd prefer to spend my precious time with her. " Draco points at my direction .

One of the men near Harry asks, "Is that suppose to be the witch we were told to save? She sounds alright to me."

Draco strides to the Mansion and closes the grand doors as Harry looks on into the darkness trying catch a glimpse of me in the light .

Draco yawns and calls: "Seady. "

Nothing happens , he looks to me then to the main entrance.

"Goodness! You cowards , I scared the big bad Potter away." Draco announces.

Out of nowhere I hear a *POP* " Mr. Potter is gone?" The elf is trembling from fright , I never thought Harry yelling would seem so frightening to the little elf.

Draco nods and looks back at me. " It isn't the first time Potter comes knocking at such an hour. " His attention is turned to the elf. "Seady make sure that everything and anything _Luna _wants happens. "

The elf nods.

"Now go! "

"Yes , Mr. Malfoy. "

Draco offers me his arm and I take it as we walk towards our suite , we don't speak a word and I cling to Draco's arm more than I wish to but I was worried that Harry would hex him .

He is my family now. A family that I married into but still family. I have many cousins and uncles but no one ever talked to me or my father, due to the fact that we were unusual .

I bet now that I have Draco in my life , I won't ever think of my cousins that never visited me or my uncle who didn't show up to my father's funeral . No those thoughts don't matter anymore because I have Draco now and we'll have our own family .

I look up at him dreamily , I know what I feel is most likely infatuation for my husband . Maybe as we get to know each other better it will turn into love .He opens the doors to our suite and I go in sliding under the covers . It's a cold night , he gets under the covers , there is an empty space between us in the large bed . Did Harry upset him so much he won't kiss me or look at me ?

"Draco ? "

"Hmm? Yes ? "

"Have I upset you? "

He gets closer to me and touches my cheek. "No , why would you think that? "

"Because you're not .. We're not.. " I blush and look away from his gaze .

He chuckles and brings my chin towards him , I look at him.

" _Luna _, Potter's barking took up a lot of time and energy and I have a gathering to attend in two hours . I don't want us to rush our .."

"Love making? " I suggest and he approves of my choice of words. " It's 2:30 in the morning." I finish.

" I am well aware of the time and the gathering is taking place soon. "

"Should I go with you? "

"No , it's a business matter. Let us rest. Afterward I'll see you when I return. "

"Alright " I lean in and kiss his lips softly. He smiles and kisses me back . I snuggle up to him and drift off to sleep while thinking of happy thoughts about my future .

My hand slides up and down the right side of the bed , Draco isn't there. Opening my eyes I see him dressed in a black cloak and Dragon leather boots . He doesn't notice I am awake and I shut my eyes as he turns to me . He approaches my side of the bed and kisses my forehead softly . I smell his cologne and feel his lips against my skin .

Yes , it won't be hard for me to fall for Draco Malfoy . He then moves away and leaves ever so quietly. I move from my side of the bed to his side, I smell his scent on the pillow and it's comforting . I decide to rest although I want to follow Draco to the gathering. I ' ll follow him the next time he goes . Yes , it's settled . I close my eyes and fall asleep . _In my dream I see a little boy and little girl holding hands. _


	8. Pureblood

**Pureblood**

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were both brought to Diagon Alley 8 o'clock in the morning to witness a pile of lifeless Wizard bodies. "The massacre of Pureblood wizards" is what the Ministry dubbed it . They were all so young and most unrecognizable from the mutilation that happened to them . As Harry walks closer he sees faces that he doesn't recognize on the dead bodies .

"They all seem .."

"Familiar ? " Ron says. "Yeah ! Like a mixture of faces .."

"We know ?" Harry is shocked that Ron is completing his sentences . He then smiles at his friend.

"Ginny was right ,We have been spending far too much time together. "

Ron shrugs his shoulders. " I'm just saying what you're thinking mate , they all do seem familiar. "

"Weasley !" Ron turns to Mr. Shembrick a Ministry Official.

"Yes , Shembrick ?"

"I have so much to discuss with you! "

"Are you talking about the lead you gave us yesterday? "

"That and much more! How did Malfoy react? "

Harry answers Shembrick. " He denied it and laughed at us . The witch even came out to talk to us but he dismissed her. "

Shembrick Listens as he holds his chin. "Interesting. "

"Interesting ? Is that all you bloody have to say to us?" Ron face is full of rage.

"I was just looking out for her. She said she wasn't forced to be with him but I had to make sure. "

Harry looks at Shembrick , "You knew she wasn't kidnapped! You lied to us !"

Shembrick raises his hand to Harry.

"I never lied I just said what I believed."

Harry and Ron tried to calm down .

Shembrick continues: "These wizards, " his gaze focused on the dead bodies. "Are all unknown to us. "

Harry is dumbfounded. "Then how do you know they're Pureblood ?"

"Witnesses heard them go on about Pureblood vs. Pureblood, nonsense. "

"Was this all of them ? " Ron asks

"No , these are the ones that lost. "

"Were any _well known _wizards sited? "

Shembrick turns to Harry. "No Mr. Potter . Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini were not part of this. "

"How can you be so sure ?"

Shembrick huffs. "I told you we have witnesses and we checked their memories of this incident. "

" I'd like to see these memories for myself! " Harry says in a unpleasant manner .

"Very well . Go to the ministry and watch the memories for yourself. "

"Alright I will! " Harry pushes passed Shembrick with Ron on his trail .

Blaise Zabini was watching the pair as they acted like children shoving and pushing Ministry officials to get away from Shembrick . _What idiots those two are! _Enough about them I need to find out what happened here. Those bastards wanted to blame this mess on Draco and Myself . I was at a gathering with over Five thousand P ureblood Wizards , along with Draco when this took place . Gotta watch those memories and find out who's responsible for this bloodshed. I heard Shembrick say these were P ureblood wizards but I don't know any of them . Us Pureblood wizards always have a coming out party of sorts , to let the wizarding world know we ' re here and we ' re proud . I doubt any of these men are P urebloods.

=0=0=0=

Emerging from my dreams with the sun rays against my eyes. Resting against a hard body, I know to be Draco's . My head is on his right shoulder and I don't open my eyes. I'm wrapped in the feeling of peacefulness . My hand moves on his bare chest and in the center of his chest I feel something odd , like scar tissue. It is the width of two fingers and I follow the scar as it goes down from the middle of his chest to his left hip. As I follow it with my fingers tips he grabs my hand which startles me. I open my eyes to find Draco staring at me . He doesn't seem pleased .

"What'd you think you're doing ?" He asks.

"I .. I .. I didn't notice it last night maybe because the room was a bit dark. " I say.

"I had a glamour charm on it. Keeping it hidden from you." He sounds calmer.

"What happened ? Who did this to you? " A sneer appears on his face , he seems dazed as if recalling what happened to him.

"Potter Happened. "

"Harry did this to you? " I pale and my eyes widen.

"Yes, your damn Saint Potter disfigured me. " He turns away from me.

"When? "

"When I had the _Mission. _"

"This wasn't done in the battle? "

"Not at all. " I crawl to his side of the bed and sit besides him.

"Draco , did it hurt? "

"Yes , Snap saved my life. "

My hand wraps around Draco's left forearm, over his exposed dark mark .

"I'll always be thankful to Snape for saving you. " I whisper with a smile but his gaze is set on where my hand meets his forearm .

"Draco, don't ever use the glamour charm again ."

"What- - why? "

"Because it's part of you and I want all of you . Plus we shouldn't hide anything from one another. "

A faint smile appears on his features and I melt. He leans in kissing me softly . We pull away after a few innocent kisses.

"How was the gathering? " I ask as we lay back down on the bed .

"Boring. " He sighs, "I'd much rather spend my time with you. " A mischievous look appears on his face . I suddenly feel bashful .

" Draco, I- I'd like that. " Focusing on me he starts kissing me passionately .

I enjoy tasting him and feeling his body against mine . We pull apart for a breath . We're breathing heavily , my chest rises and falls . As does his . He abruptly gets to his feet.

"We should have some breakfast or lunch. "

"Lunch ? is it that late? "

"It's two in the afternoon. "

"Oh my ! I overslept ! "

He chuckles as I run to the bathroom .

After taking a shower and getting ready in the walk in closet . I decide on a blue fitted dress with white heels . When I walk out of the closet Draco smirks .

"You look lovely . I'm glad your not hiding your curves anymore. " He gives me his arm . I notice he is wearing a gray suit with a black button down shirt . His cloak is hanging from his other arm .

"Do I need my cloak? " I say.

"Yes , I thought we'd go out. "

"That would be nice. "

"We're going to floo alright? "

"Sure, where to? "

"My parents. " He seems to be searching my face for disappointment, only to find my dreamy signature look.

"That would be nice , I like Narcissa. "

He appears surprised by my answer yet he rewards me with a kiss. The only difference between this kiss and all the others is that my right leg bends upward behind me like some silly girl in one of those black & white muggle movies that I saw when I was at Hogwarts .

xxx

**A Week Later : **

Oh the torture of spending the day with Luna by my side while attempting to restrain my hands from pulling her close to my body and ravishing her . Stuck in the Malfoy Manor with my parents as we have Dinner and speak of mundane issues. Looking at my drink I wonder if my mother put something in it to make me feel this way for the petite blonde . I want to kiss Luna and hold her . Feel our bodies connect. If in doubt , ask .

"Mother? "

"Yes , Draco? "

"Have you provided me with anything extra in my drink? "

"_What ever_ do you mean? " My mother is being cheeky with me . I can tell .

I clear my throat. " Oh, I don't know perhaps something to make a certain feeling I have become too much for me to bare? "

"You alright ? " Luna asks me . She can be so caring . I merely nod at her .

"I'm Fine. " I let her hold my hand .

"What a cute couple. " My mother says , I glare at her.

"Honestly Draco! Do I seem like I can do such a thing to my own son? " She smirks at me.

"Maybe if it benefits you. "

"How would adding something to your drink benefit me ? Lucius are you listening to your son's accusation? "

Father nods as he looks at some odd pocket watch I've never seen before .

"Mother, I don't need your help. " I say calmly

"Doesn't seem that way."

"Excuse me! " I stand up , Luna holds my arm attempting to calm me down.

"You've spent the first week of your marriage busy with trips across the world and meetings . Shouldn't you spend some tender moments with your lovely wife? " Mothers says in a casual manner.

I look to Luna and she automatically looks at her feet as she bites her lip . A little give away that she is nervous.

" I always take her with me! "

Mother raises a brow at me. "Yes you do . Draco, yesterday you were in Paris and Luna was stuck with her old mother in-law staring at the Eiffel Tower. "

" I enjoy spending time with you Narcissa .." Luna cuts in but mother won't listen.

"Hush child , I see the way you look at my son longingly. "

Did my mother say Longingly ? Does Luna need me? Want me? Are my attempts to wait till Luna and I know each other better causing her to think I don't want her?

Both Luna and I are looking down as my mother scolds me , as if I'm ten years old. Turning my attention to Luna she is blushing , she's uncomfortable and so am I .

"Cissy , let them be. " Father has spoken. His word is law , hope mother lets go of the s ubject of my _tender moments with my wife _or lack of it.

"Alright, Lucius. " She leans toward father and they kiss . Making the situation ever more awkward for me .

"We should be going. " I say Luna seems shell shocked as I use apparition to get us home .

At the mansion we stay in our bedroom , she reads some book upside down and I read _work _related papers from the Ministry . We rarely have spent time in the Mansion so sitting in our own comfortable bed is a simple luxury that I missed during a week full of travel . She snuggles up to me and starts to kiss my cheek , which gives her my total attention .

She smiles at me , I place my work papers away , leaning toward her we kiss passionately she whimpers . Goodness, how did I ever last this week sleeping next to her without having my way with her? Her kisses run down my neck and chest . Next thing I know she softly kisses my scar. I tense up . How can she kiss something so repulsive . I stop her.

"Don't "

"But.."

"You don't have to"

"Draco, it doesn't bother me." She seems sincere . She runs her hand in my hair .

"I'm sorry if I upset you. " she speaks so softly It's soothing.

I lean in kissing her tenderly . We share a moment of tender kisses . Her hands wraps around the back of my neck and I lay her down.

I get on top of her cautious not to hurt or crush her, kissing her.

She smells so good . She smells of flowers and Strawberries.

I whisper in her ear. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready to do. "

She hugs me ,I feel her hands on my shoulder blades , her finger tips touching my bare back.

"But I want you Draco. "

"We don't have to prove anything to mother if that's why you're . . ."

She shakes her head to signal a No.

"I want to be with you Draco. " Hearing her say that makes me feel content , I thought it would take longer for her to get comfortable with me . I know she is o.k. with us snogging but making love is much more personal . Smiling at her I nod . She's wearing a peach color short nightgown , it shows cleavage which makes my desire for her only increase .

Our kisses get more needy and I stop her. She is about to protest when I start kissing and sucking on the side of her neck. We spend a few moments caressing each other's exposed skin and steal passionate kisses from one another . She whispers my name whenever I kiss a spot behind her ear.

My hands are rubbing up and down the sides of her body . I know she feels my erection against her thigh. I slowly start to undress her . If I ever thought I saw Luna blushing it's nothing compared to how pink her cheeks are at this moment . She is bright red and it's endearing.

I touch her breasts and her nipples harden to my touch reinforcing me to carry on ,kissing her breasts showing her my appreciation for her wonderful body. I then kiss her lips passionately as my thumb starts to rub her nipple, my lips then travel down her body . Giving her body tender kisses, as I make my way down.

I hear her moan. She spreads her legs when I kiss her thigh . I smell her and it drives me wild. I start to lick and suck her. Hearing her gasp and moan . I look up at her and see her touching and rubbing her nipples . My hand slides up her body and takes over the task she was doing . She whimpers as I lick her and fondle her .

" DRACO !"

I taste her as she experiences her first orgasm taking over .Her body shudders. Afterwards She is breathing heavily . And I crawl back on top of her where I am greeted with a wide grin on her face . I kiss her and she tastes herself on my lips . Her hands slide down my back as we exchange hot kisses .

She slides my boxers off and I am surprised that she'd attempt such a bold move . Her arms then wrap around the back of my neck as I whisper: "Are you sure about this? "

She replies by licking my lips then kissing me . I possession myself against her , my erection rubs against her inner thigh for a second and she shivers as she feels the wet tip against her skin . She spreads her legs more and she seems scared .

"Draco? "

"Yes, Love? "

"Will it fit? "

I chuckle , her innocence is refreshing to me .

"It should. You sure you want this? "

She nods . Placing the head against her opening , I lean in kissing her as I place a bit pressure, I start to enter her and she tenses up. As I feel her natural resistance I stop and look into her eyes . She gives me the go ahead.

"You need to relax" I say calmly.

She nods as I start to place more pressure on her natural resistance till I break through it , she gasps as we kiss and I wait for her to adjust to me . As I wait I kiss her neck and whisper:

"Are you alright? "

"Yes. " She manages a reply then kisses the corner of my lips and I start to move inside of her .She fits like a glove around me and I moan her name as I move gently . Hoping and trying not to hurt her anymore than necessary . Her hands are on my back as she pushes my body down , so my chest rubs against her and our skin caress. She asks me to go faster and I comply . Moans fill the room along with the sound of flesh against flesh .

"D-Draco. "

I try not to cum before she climaxes. I want her to enjoy this moment we're sharing. I take my time with her and she is responding to my caresses and kisses. While making Love to her I say sweet and loving things to her . I tell her how wonderful and gorgeous she is .

As I thrust into her faster she moans . She reaches her climax and says my name over and over again . Ecstasy fills my body when I reach my climax , groaning:

"LUNA! " my body trembles as my seeds fill her.

Afterwards ,we try to catch our breaths .

"That was lovely. " She says.

I kiss her head. "Thank you for trusting me & letting me make love to you. "

She grins at me and kisses me. Our tongues fighting for dominance , I of coarse win this little kissing battle.

I lay on my side of the bed and she moves against me . I cover our bodies with the bedspread .

" I hope I didn't hurt you. "

"Only at first but you were real gentle and I'm alright now. A bit sore but alright. " She beams.

"Goodnight, Draco. "

She falls fast asleep cuddled up against me with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Luna. "

**Back at the Malfoy Manor **

"Lucius. "

"Yes, Dear? "

"Do you think Luna noticed the fertilization potion I put in her drink? "

"Not at all but Draco was being ridiculous! Believing that you put something in his drink. "

"It really is funny that Draco doesn't believe his feelings for Luna are 100% his own and not made up by some spell. "

"He always was a bit of a skeptic when it came to his feelings. "

"I suppose you're right, Lucius. "

"Of course I'm right Love! "

Lucius and Narcissa kiss as they discuss their little plan to be grandparents sooner than Draco and Luna expect to be parents .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Fertilization potion makes the chances of getting pregnant much stronger than without the potion. <strong>

**Review ! :) **


	9. Pureblood Massacre

Pureblood Massacre

Ginny Potter is four months pregnant . She is expecting her first child with Harry. Life was looking up. That was until she received a letter that made her rethink her entire friendship with Luna Lovegood . Ginny always believed herself to be a good and caring friend but the truth of the matter was that she wasn't. Her proof was in the letter . Not only was Luna begging Ginny to be happy for her but she confessed that she wanted to have a big family . What a pathetic friend Ginny must be to never have asked Luna of her ambitions or love life, not even once . For all Ginny knew Luna could've been seeing this bloke for years . She couldn't write back , she wouldn't tell anyone because if she did and people started to ask her about the Lucky guy she would confess she hadn't a clue about her friend's recent affairs. Little did she know by not responding to the letter , she'd pushed Luna away forever.

**Draco's Morning:**

I woke up to find no presence against me . No strawberry and flowers scented hair in my face . No soft caresses . No, my bubbly blonde was not cuddled up next to me like she was last night . Panic happens and I open my eyes turning my gaze to her side of our bed . The sight I see bewilders me . Luna is at the farthest edge of her corner of the mattress. The only part of her that isn't tucked under the bedspread is her eyes ,forehead and top of her head. Is she hiding from me ? Did I do something wrong last night ? Maybe I hurt her worse than I thought . I move closer to her and lay on my side, resting the side of my face on the palm of my hand, my elbow bent, as if posing. The bedspread has slid down to my waist, but still covers me.

"Luna? "

Her eyes flutter open and focus on me. Her mouth is covered by the bedspread, muffling her response.

"Yes ?"

"Are you alright ? " She nods, the bedspread still covering from her nose till her toes.

"Why are you hiding from me?"

Her eyes widen . She's shocked that I figured her out.

Unexpected to me she hides all of herself underneath and I hold the bridge of my nose. I hope I don't get a migraine and to think I wanted us to have another go before I leave for work, wishful thinking I suppose.

"I know you're _mad_ Luna, but this is too much even for you."

All of a sudden she sits up on the bed. Holding the covers against her chest. Her back is straight against the headboard of our bed. She looks like something startled her.

"What happened?" I ask worried

"You're nude." She whispers and I laugh I can't help it, I find her to be hilarious when she is uncomfortable

"Is that why you hid yourself from me this morning ?"

"No , I only saw that you were nude when I went under. "

So she hid under the covers from me only to find _more of_ _me_.

I roll my eyes, "Luna as I've told you before I can't read your mind. Well, I can but I won't unless you allow me to do so."

She gulps and my hand rubs gently up her arm "Tell me what's a matter? Was I too rough with you ? Do I frighten you?" It hurts me to think that I hurt her or worse that she fears me.

She seems surprised by my questions.

"No Draco , it's just.. you must think less of me after last night . I was too forward. "

My clever response to my wife's confession is a "Huh? "

"I wasn't being a proper lady. I was too straightforward and you probably think I'm some- - some strawberry tart! "

"You really are _daft_, you know. "

"What? " She seems more confused than upset with my comment.

"Luna I was your first as you were mine," **I say as I reach for the hand that isn't clutching the bedspread to her chest and kiss it softly as I continue,** "We made love," **I kiss her hand again.** "You aren't a tart," **Kiss**. "If you ever would be straightforward with any man," **Kiss.** "I'd only be honored that you'd choose me. "

She blushes as she lightly swings the hand that I'm holding on to.

"You are?"

"Most definitely "

She giggles and I smile at her.

I move towards her and that morning we made love twice before work. It was amazing.

**Luna's Morning:**

I woke up against Draco's built body and smile against his skin. The things I did last night come back to me and I move away from him . I move to the furthest corner of the bed . He won't respect me anymore, he'll end up calling me a tart or worse . I try not to cry. Perfect Luna you had to ruin everything. I fall asleep only to wake up to him smiling at me with a questioning look in his eyes. He looks so handsome. I tell him everything after he asked me questions that surprised me .He was worried and frightened that he hurt me. He is a sweet man even if he doesn't believe it. He explained to me everything was alright and that it was ok to feel that way or to ask him to do those things to me. While we made Love for the second time that morning I knew I was happy not just with his body or what he did to my body. But happy that he treats me the way he does. Happy that he listens to me the way he does and happy that he makes me feel the way he does with just a smile.

**Since the Pureblood Massacre took place no news of any pureblood families were to be posted in The Daily Prophet, for protection of the families that might be targeted. That was the reason Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy's Marriage along with their wedding photos never reached the printing press. Which led to not many people knowing of the union.**

Harry was using the pensieve at the Ministry of Magic to watch the memories that had been collected from the witnesses to the Pureblood Massacre .Most memories were sounds of what was happening, no actual scenes from the battle. After the Sixth memory from some random wizard or witch who had heard the screams and slaughtering . Harry was about to give up, that was till the last memory he stumbled upon. It was of someone watching from close range. Harry now saw the wizards who were slaughtered standing tall as they face two robe covered figures .

Harry saw the faces of the murdered men , they weren't disfigured yet. So he got closer to them. Most had brown hair, while a handful had red hair. All these men have been killed. By whom ? Could it be those two robe wearing figures who killed them all ? The scene started to unfold . One of the robed figures was shorter than Harry, although the other robed figure was much taller he had a slouched posture. Both the robed figures faces were hidden by the hood of their cloaks . A dark haired man walked towards the two figures .

"Play nice and we might let one of you live. I never killed another pureblood before. But there's a first time for everything" He smiles

The shorter of the two figures spat at the man . The man disgusted returned to his comrades .

"Stupid Bitch! ", he growled as he wiped the spit from his face. The shorter figure, a woman, laughed cruelly.

"Is that the best you got ? A pathetic little insult? "

Her response seems to upset the men in front of her .The figure beside her pulls at her arm bringing her closer as if to shield her. He then speaks .

"You all call yourselves pureblood? You're nothing more than cowards, trapping us in a corner like this! Two against fifty ain't fair!" He yells at the men who laugh at this outburst .

The Dark haired man replies "Who said anything about being fair? Stupid children. Plus who are you to say who is or who isn't pureblood. You're nothing more than a puppet. "

A redheaded man walks closer to the two cornered figures "Look at your damn fingers man, You couldn't send a decent spell if your wand had buttons on it for each spell! "

The men all laugh .

Harry looks at the robed figure's hands and saw that all the tips of his fingers were bandaged . Probably from a spell backfiring . Harry started to feel bad for the two strangers and forgot how this scene will end .

Suddenly spells are sent and the robed figures place a protection charm .

"Down with Death Eaters! LONG LIVE PUREST ! " Yells the shorter of the two

"You're Pureblood alright! A pureblood royal pain in my arse! "

Spells get stronger and deadlier , the two figures are against the alley's wall .

"IF YOU GIVE UP NOW YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE MINIMUM !" Says the taller of the two figures.

"NEVER! DAMN Y..."

_SCREAMS- _Harry couldn't hear the rest of the man's insult, his voice was drowned out by screams piercing the air.

A bright light of an explosion occurs and all the men are slaughtered. The ones closest to the robed figures have been disfigured . Harry eyes hurt from the the brightness of it all. He almost went blind. It takes him a moment to get his sight working correctly .

The taller of the two figures kneels down and cries his heart out . While the shorter one waits patiently near his side .

"Why did you do that ?" he asks in between sobs .

"Because it was us against them , plus you used your magic to relocate both us and them . Yet they thought they were more powerful than us. Those bastards attacked us. They were grown men picking on children! "

"Were not children !"

"I suppose you're right , 16 is old. " she says sarcastically

"That's not what I meant and you know it . They have families who will want our heads on a stick for this "

"What's done is done. Let's get home. " They both stand and hold each others' hand and nothing happens.

"Why isn't it working ?" Says the taller one . He seems so anxious .

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, we just used a very powerful spell to relocate these idiots with us and then fight them off. "

"So we're stuck here?" he sounds terrified.

"Only till we regain our strength. We can always walk home from here. "

"That's dandy and all but where exactly is here ? "

"You don't know where you sent us ! _Tu es completement debile_ ! " The shorter figure slaps the taller figure's arm .

"No I don't know ! I was scared and the next thing I know both us and them" (he points at the dead bodies) " ended up in this alley"

"Walk with me till we regain our strength"

"Apparating to escape with you was all I focused on. I didn't mean to bring them with us! Honest! "

At this point the person whose memory Harry has been watching goes running away , trying to get as far away as possible . Frightened of getting detected by the two killers.

The memory ends and Harry pulls away from the pensive he wonders why Shembrick didn't tell him about this witness and why this memory wasn't mentioned at all .

Harry didn't know anyone from the memory , not even the voices of the two cloaked figures .

Turning to Ron he says "We need to find out more about these so called Purest"

***** "Tu es completement debile" **Is French For **"You're a complete moron"**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
